


Time can change the Landscape of the Heart

by alo_vera_0wO



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dead Dave Strider, Dead Dirk Strider, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I lied, POV Dave Strider, Support, Timelines, it’s just a strider party, no Nsfw, nothing bad happens, sfw, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alo_vera_0wO/pseuds/alo_vera_0wO
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider.You and Dirk had been working together for the past 4 hours to create a new fraymotif. Heart and Time? Seems like a pretty interesting Combo-In which they create a moment in time to get together and get to know each other





	1. Chapter 1

You and Dirk had been working together for the past 4 hours to create a new fraymotif. Heart and Time? Seems like a pretty interesting combo. After you had all finished the game, your powers had slightly diminished, but you know you could use your Time powers at its fullest if you really needed too. Same went for the others, with the exception of Jade, who lost the powers of the Green Sun.

That took one of the major powerhouses outta the game…sadly.

Who knows when something might happen! Earth-C was supposed to create a new universe free of any danger, but what if one day a meteors decided to rain down and destroy everything?!

Each universe was created to create another. Better safe than sorry. Plus it would be interesting to see what they created. Hopefully something cool and ironic as hell.

“Hey you done with your monologue bro?” Dirk asked.

“Yeah let’s try this again. Maybe we can get something else besides amplifying your soul drain-y thing if I use it like this…”

You make a gesture completely incomprehensible and somewhat random to the untrained eye. 

Dirk nods, seemingly getting your drift,and proceeds to link hands with you to start the fraymotif. 

“What are you waiting for?” 

“Shut up” 

You activate your powers and he activates his. 

A bright red cog shows up behind you, while a maroon heart shows up behind Dirk.

This time, you send out more of your powers, tipping the regular fraymotif of 50/50 to 70/30, draining you by a significant amount, but hey if they got a cool power from this it would be worth it. 

The symbols pulsed with light as the cog expanded and merged with the heart. A sudden flash of light and-!

< [(*☻-☻*)] >

You wake up in a forest. Silky emerald grass covers the ground like bird goop that went through a blender and got glue mixed in. 

Ok no that was terrible.

The soft green grass covered the floor like a carpet. Trees loomed overhead. 

It is suggested that you stand up and observe your surroundings. 

You stand up and see Dirk! Oh gosh how could you forget him?! You run up to him to check if he’s ok, however right before you try to slap him awake he stands up and says

“I’m good”

Huh

What uncanny timing.

You look around and notice a strange light coming just west of you and you make a motion to be on guard. 

“Wtf Dave I thought you were time, not space”

“ I  _ am  _ Time!”

“Then what the hell is this.”

You shrug and continue forward towards the light. Your close enough to be able to hear the distinct crackling of . . . a campfire???

“I have no clue” 

All of a sudden, a voice called out.

“HEY WHO GOES THERE!”

“Dave stfu it’s literally just us”

“Oh yeah I guess you're right”

_ It’s literally just us?  _

_ Wait _

_ _

_ Dave? _

The voices were oddly familiar.

You decide to take a gamble and stepped out from the trees, finally getting a glimpse of your “mysterious voice”

“oh”

Before you stood multiple other Dave’s and Dirks. 

“Hey Bro!” exclaimed one Dave.

“I think it’s us when we first discovered the Zone!”

Another Dirk , who was sitting on a lawn chair promptly looked up from reading a book and replied “Yep.”

At this point both you and Dirk had your jaws open in disbelief. Apparently more Time than Heart makes a weird alternate world where there are more… Dirks and Daves?

Alright then. 

“Hey so is this like every Dave and Dirk from all the timelines or?” You ask tentatively.

Another Dave responds, this time wearing a bright green record suit, (wait didn’t a version of yourself die wearing that suit?)

“Some of us are Future Dave’s and Dirks, Some of us are Doomed Dave’s and Dirks, and some of us are… weird.”

He looks behind and for the first time, you notice Equiussprite and Davesprite?

That’s green?

And looks like a cat?

What.

The Lawn chair Dirk from before calls

out- 

“ SPRITES! DON'T BE A XENOPHOBE DAVE!”

Then he went back to reading…?

Oh god was that a smuppet magazine?

“So basically this is a giant Dead Dave Dead Dirk, Strider Zone?” you continue.

“Yep”

Huh. 

You look to your side where Dirk was, but he had already moved and began chatting with another version of himself?

That had another version of himself but weird and circuit-y and seemed like a Androi- 

oh wait that was Hal.

  
  


You sit down on a blanket nearby as another Dirk? Bro? Ironically starts making hotdogs for everyone. 

You need a moment to take all of this in.

  
  



	2. A Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Time can change the Landscape of the Heart

A few minutes and the hotdogs are done. You tentatively take one from Bro, half expecting him to yank it out of your hand, half expecting him to start a strife and lock you in a fridge. 

You can picture it in your mind, it’s happened before. That pale hand reaching out and slapping your face, the hotdog gone. The sound of a shitty anime blade, and the pain in your arm. Him beating you up with a fricking puppet of all things.

You brace yourself for a impact, hotdog in hand, ready to throw.

Nothing happens.

A hand touches your shoulder.

“Hey you ok?” “You’re shaking”

Dirk’s voice comes out of nowhere and you almost jump into the air.

“Holyshitwhatthefuckdoyouwant,justdonthurt-“ you yelp as your entire body flinches away from Dirk.

“me…”

Oh.

Shit.

You’ve fucked up.

Hotdog Bro stares at you with concern in his eyes.

No scratch that. On a second glance, it seems like every Strider in attendance is staring at you with concern in their eyes.

Besides one Dave that’s snickering silently to Lawnchair Dirk. 

That lucky future bastard.

Dirk draws his hand away. “You wanna y’all about it?” he asks.

You look down at the floor. Striders aren’t supposed to show emotion. Stoic or ironic. It was one or the other. 

NO!

This is was your universe. You made this ‘Realm’ together with Dirk. You’re a fucking god for gog’s sake! Bro can’t hurt you, and it didn’t look like he was going to anyways.

You shake your head and mutter “I-I’m fine.” under your breath. You spot an apple juice dispenser and begin to walk towards it. You were almost 100% certain that Dirk didn’t hear you, but he grabs you by the shoulders with both arms.

“Hey. Everything’s going to be ok.”

“I’ll protect you little man”

“I’ve been here long enough to realize I was wrong. I’m sorry for what I did Dave.”

“Your Bro is gonna protect you.”

Multiple apologies and words of reassurance come from multiple different Dirks. 

Then, something even more inconceivable happens. Dirk wraps his arms around your to give you a hug. An actual full on hug. Not that weird awkward one he gave you on the roof back when you were about to fight the Jacks.

“Sorry for this bs again, but I think you need it” he whispers.

Your eyes are really watery. Tentatively you raise a hand to your face. Tears are rolling down your face, making it wet. 

“ Dirk let go of me I’m sweating from my eyes”  
“Shut up and cry bro.”

It was like he broke down a wall you didn’t even know you had.

You break down into tears. Sobbing and sniffling into a ugly mess.

All the Striders slowly gather and hug you. It’s like a weird Strider support group of equally messed up Striders. 

But for some reason, it’s peaceful. You feel a lot better. As if a weight had been lifted if your shoulders. 

You now had a safe space to be you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it!  
Hehe couldn’t help myself and wrote some angst?
> 
> A third chapter may come along explaining things but this short story is complete!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a fan fiction before. I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> -
> 
> Chapter Two will be out in less than a week!


End file.
